


Beer

by trycatpennies



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, alwaysagirl!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trycatpennies/pseuds/trycatpennies





	Beer

Brian ends up fingering Frankie in the bathroom at Maxwell's, one hand holding her shoulder against the wall and the other with three fingers inside her, his thumb working her clit while she hisses at him, her voice hoarse, telling him faster, harder.

She smells like beer and smokes and sweat, and there's a cut under her jaw from a broken guitar string and Brian leans in, bites along her jawline, tastes her, tastes the coppery-sweet tang of blood and sweat and she comes, gripping his shoulders.

He pulls his fingers out and she gasps, makes a face, one eye scrunched shut, messing up the symmetry of the black x's crossing her eyelids. She closes her eyes, breathing hard, and he waits, his cock hard in his jeans. He's not sure what he's supposed to do, what the next step is.

She opens her eyes, looks at him, and he can see a purple bruise forming under the collar of her black button down, and her skirt is rumpled up in front, creased and messed up. He's so distracted, still, by watching her, that he's surprised when she moves, reaches out and grabs his hand, dragging her teeth over his thumb and knuckles and then pulling two fingers into her mouth, tasting herself.

"Frankie." He gets out, finally, and she looks up, eyes wide, as if she'd forgotten he was there. She drops to her knees, her lips swollen and wet and tugs his belt open, his fly down and his pants and boxers to his thighs, licking at the head of his cock.

He can't help it, he tangles his hands in her hair, running fingers through shorn blonde and then into soft, damp black, and when he twists, pulling, she moans and he pulls harder.

She's good, and he's close and he comes fast, and she holds him there, hips against the bathroom stall, and swallows before pulling off and wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

He tugs his pants back up then gives her his hand, pulling her to her feet, her eyeliner smudged and a slightly glazed look on her face, and he figures his is the same.

"Belt." Frankie says and he glances down, doing it up before unlocking the door and stepping out. She follows, smiling. "Buy me a beer?"

He does.


End file.
